Whispered Confessions
by Kirro
Summary: The eve of the big battle and Kagome is having trouble sleeping, can InuYasha find the courage to give her the comfort she needs?
1. How Do I Tell Her?

> > Ok, so I realized partway through the introduction of my last story (still in the making) that I wasn't writing the way I usually do. So, to take a mental break and re-gather my thoughts, I decided to write a short story.  
  
I don't own the character of Rumiko Takahashi; I only play with them.  
  
"Spoken dialogue"  
  
(Author's notes)
>> 
>> Sound effects  
  
Chapter 1: How Do I Tell Her?  
  
It's the eve of the big battle. That's right, tomorrow is the day we finally go up against Naraku for real and either take him down, or die trying. We have half the jewel and Naraku the other. It comes down to what Kagome refers to as "an old-fashioned showdown". Whatever the hell that means. We know where he is and he knows we know. He's waiting for us. The bastard has taken over the abandoned taiji village. When Sango found that out she vomited for four hours straight. I don't blame her.  
  
Everyone has come together for the final fight. The usual gang plus Kouga and his wolves. Even my self-righteous half-brother Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo have joined the cause. Kouga and his wolves are in another cabin that has been loaned to them for the night by one of the villagers. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo have gone outside to "discuss" something. If I didn't know any better, I'd think my prick of a brother had a thing for my dead ex- girlfriend. The rest of us are staying together in our "Base of Operations", as Kagome calls it, also known as Kaede's hut.  
  
Miroku and Sango are off to the opposite side of the hut, near the back, by the door that led to Kaede's room.  
  
Y'know, lately the taiji has been letting the monk sleep closer and closer to her at night.  
  
Do you suppose...?  
  
Naw...  
  
I think she's just getting sloppy and letting her "lecher defenses" down.  
  
I'm leaning against the wall next to the door. Next to the fire, Kirara lays with Shippou curled up with her. Kagome says he sleeps with Kirara sometimes because her fur reminds him of his father or mother.  
  
Across from me, in the corner of the room is Kagome. She's lying on a bed made from an "enflatabel mattress" and some pillows and blankets that she brought from her time a while back. Well, lying wasn't quite what I'd call it. She would flip or turn every few minutes and let out a sigh ever now and again.  
  
I've been watching her since Sesshoumaru and Kikyo had stepped outside. Just like I do every night when I know no one else is watching me. I had admitted to myself a long time ago that I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my life. She's the most kind, gentle, understanding person I've ever met, and yet also the most stubborn and quick-tempered, aside from myself. She's everything I've ever wanted. The only problem is, does she want me?  
  
I look out the door and up into the evening sky. It's about three hours or so past sundown. Kagome is usually asleep by now. What's keeping her up?  
  
"Sleep wench."  
  
Kagome flips her back to me and huffs.  
  
Well, at least she didn't yell at me for calling her a wench. But I can tell from the hunched set of her shoulders and her scent....  
  
Mmm, her scent....  
  
Ahem...  
  
... That something is worrying her.  
  
More grumbling, tossing and sighing from her side of the room.  
  
"Woman, if you're not planning on sleeping tonight, then at least be quiet so that the rest of us can."  
  
"You don't sleep InuYasha."  
  
That's not true, I do sleep.  
  
Just not a lot.  
  
I take power naps.  
  
Yes, that's right. Macho men take naps.  
  
Anyway....  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
Pause...  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Liar! Doesn't she know by now that I can practically smell a lie from her? Not to mention she's too sweet to be all that good at lying in the first place...  
  
I get up, walk over to her, and plop down next to her on the bed. I poke her lightly in the shoulder to try and get her to turn and face me. It doesn't work.  
  
"If nothing is wrong, then why are you still awake?"  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
Ok, at least we're getting somewhere now...  
  
"About...?" I wave my hand in a circular motion, indicating for her to continue.  
  
"Forget it InuYasha. It's something silly and if I tell you, you'll just call me a 'stupid, weak, emotional human.' So just never mind."  
  
Ok... So that vaguely sounded like an insult. Did she just inadvertently call me an "insensitive jerk" or something like that again? Either way, she sounds pretty worked up about this. I think I'll keep pushing her to give.  
  
"Just tell me. You always say that talking helps clear the mind. And I promise to listen with an open opinion."  
  
Kagome sits up and leans against the wall behind her. She still won't look at me and instead opts to stare at her hands in her lap.  
  
"I'm worried about tomorrow."  
  
"Well that's not stupid. We're all nervous about tomorrow. Besides Kagome, you know I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"It's not that. I'm not worried about me, I know you'll protect me InuYasha, you always do. I know I can always trust you. I'm worried about you."  
  
Now that throws me for a loop. Especially since Kagome chooses that moment to look me in the eyes. Well, I'm used to Kagome worrying about me by now. It's the tone of her voice mixed with the look in her eyes that surprises me. Her eyes hold such genuine fear and... what's that other emotion? I can't quite put my finger on it. It's familiar though...  
  
"What? I'm not going to let that bastard take me down without a fight. If I'm going down, I'm gonna make sure he's coming with me."  
  
"And that's what I'm afraid of. I know you'll give your all to this battle. You've already proven that you'll stop at nothing and that you're willing to sacrifice everything to kill Naraku. I don't want that everything to include your life. Even though I know that if that's the price to pay to finish him off for good, you'll willingly pay it."  
  
Kagome tosses herself into me, her head colliding into my chest, and wraps her arms around my waist.  
  
"InuYasha, I don't want to loose you."  
  
"... Kagome..."  
  
Before I can form a coherent sentence in my shock at her abruptness, she continues.  
  
"InuYasha, I promised you that I would stay by your side no matter what. Whether you decided to become a full youkai, go to hell with... with Kikyo, or even if you decided to steal the jewel from me, join Naraku's side and become one of his many attachments. Granted that'd be a little hard to swallow, I'd still respect your decision. I don't want to loose what I, what we, have worked so hard at building; the bond I have with you, InuYasha. You are the best friend I have ever had. I've never been closer to anyone in my life. I'd give my life for you. I can't bare the fact that you may die tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it, because it's your choice."  
  
I wrap my arms around Kagome and hold her close. There isn't much I can say to her. She's right. If defeating Naraku means it'll cost me my life, I'll give it in a second just to take that bastard to hell with me.  
  
"InuYasha, I know that I can't ask you to promise to come back to me after tomorrow. Because I know there's no way you could guarantee to keep it. But... Damnit Inu, I love you! I don't want to lose you!"  
  
If anyone ever asks you if it's possible for your heart to stop, skip a beat, soar, and race all at the same time, tell them yes.  
  
I don't think the gods themselves could convince me that there is a creature more perfect than the woman I'm holding in my arms right now is. With all her flaws and all her strengths, with all her quirks and all her charming qualities, she's the epitome of the word "perfect". And she just said that she loves me.  
  
I may have found a reason to die in Naraku, but I guess it was time to tell Kagome that my reason to live was in her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I lift her chin and look into her eyes. Her bright, blue eyes. Ah, I recognize that emotion now. It's love. Pure true love. I've seen it before in my mother's eyes. A soft, caring, accepting version of it. But this is a passionate, desperate, longing look of love and it sends a thrill from the tips of my ears, down my spine and all the way to my toes.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you this, but I love you too."  
  
Kagome tilts her head up and I lean my head down and press my lips against hers in a simple, soft, long-overdue kiss.  
  
This isn't the awkward, shocking, cold kiss Kikyo had given me a while back. This is heaven and earth mixed together, colored rosy-tan, and formed into two full, soft, warm slices of paradise known as Kagome's lips.  
  
After a moment that seems like eternity, yet comes too soon, Kagome pulls away. Her eyes are wide and sparkling. She takes in a short, surprised breath and a small smile graces her mouth. After a second or two of sitting there in shock, she climbs into my lap all the way, wraps her arms around my neck, and lays her head on my shoulder, the bridge of her nose resting against my neck.  
  
I hold her like that for an hour or so. It's both the most sad and the happiest moment of my life.  
  
"Kagome, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But before I can move on to my future, I have to settle my past. I hope you can understand that."  
  
"I do understand that Inu. I don't want to hold you back from what you need to do. Go and fight Naraku tomorrow, and give that battle everything you have. Stop Naraku once and for all. Just remember that I will be there for you during the battle, and I'll be waiting for you when it's over."  
  
"Kagome I don't want..."  
  
Kagome holds a finger up to my lips to silences my protests at her involvement tomorrow.  
  
"I will fight tomorrow. I will not go off and hide while all of you risk your lives. I have a stake in this too. Or have you forgotten who the Guardian of the Shinkan No Tama is?"  
  
Reason number one thousand twenty six of why I love Kagome: Her iron-fast will.  
  
I sigh and shake my head.  
  
"Alright, alright. You're fighting tomorrow too."  
  
It's funny to think that I used to want nothing more that to have power and control. Now, my will easily bends to that of a nineteen-year-old human girl. Love, go figure.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome's gaze once again drops to her lap and a light blush colors her cheeks.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can you hold me tonight? Please?"  
  
The bright magenta blush heating her cheeks must match the one I could feel coloring my own face. She nervously gazes up at me from under her eyelashes. Gods she's sexy when she does that....  
  
"Only if you hold me back."  
  
I take off my outer coat and get under the covers. Kagome waits for me to get comfortable before snuggling up to me. She lies on top of me and wraps her arms around my neck, her head resting on my chest. My arms wrap around her waist and my chin rests on her forehead.  
  
I fall asleep breathing in the soft scent of summer lavender.


	2. How Do I Leave Her?

> Chapter 2: How Do I Leave Her?  
  
I crack my eyes open and look out the doorway. Judging by what little light is filtering in, I'm guessing it's about two hours before sunrise. Good, no one else is awake yet.  
  
With a sigh I look down at the sleeping angel in my arms. I don't want to, but I have to wake her up. If I don't and the others find us like this....  
  
Well, I want to keep her honor in tact.  
  
When the right time comes, I'll take her as mine.  
  
A thrill runs through me at the thought of making Kagome my mate.  
  
I shake it off and try to focus on the task at hand. I have to wake up Kagome without waking the others, slip out of her bed, and act like nothing has happened between us.  
  
I run a clawed hand through her raven locks and whisper her name.  
  
She moans and snuggles further into my chest. In the night, my undershirt had come loose and fallen open. So Kagome was now rubbing her cheek against my bare chest.  
  
Where as normally I would welcomed this gesture and return it with a few of my own, now is not the time to be thinking the thoughts her actions are inducing.  
  
I whisper her name again and this time opt to shake her a little.  
  
This time she moans and her mouth forms into a kiss-ably cute pout.  
  
Hmm.... There's an idea....  
  
Tilting her chin up and holding it with my hand, I lean down and lightly press my lips against hers. She responds in her sleep by adding her own pressure and murmuring "Inu" against my mouth. After a moment I think it registers in her mind that this isn't a dream. Her eyes fly open and she jerks back with a surprised gasp. I can't help but chuckle lightly at the embarrassed flush that flitters across her cheeks.  
  
She whaps me lightly on the arm before cracking a smile of her own and snuggling back into my chest.  
  
"Good morning to you too." She says irritably, but I know her tone is in fun.  
  
She rubs her eyes and glances at the doorway.  
  
"Did you wake me up this early just to laugh at me?"  
  
"No. I woke you up to ask you to move."  
  
She lifts her chin again and glares at me.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't want Sango, Shippou, or especially Miroku to find us like this."  
  
"You're right. Shippou would probably run off and try to tell the entire village that we're going to have pups, the wise cracks would never cease to flow from Miroku, and Sango would probably try to exterminate you."  
  
Hmm... Kagome having my pups. Now there's an idea...  
  
I smile as I lean down and capture her lips with my own in a chaste kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist. I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that.  
  
"Ok, let me up, the others will be awake soon."  
  
Kagome snuggles into my neck and wraps her arms tighter around me.  
  
"Uh Kagome...?"  
  
"Not yet. I want to stay like this a little longer. I might not get to ..."  
  
She trails off as I feel my neck become moist and I smell the scent of warm salt water.  
  
I sigh and kiss her on the cheek before burying my nose in the hair behind her ear and breath in her relaxing scent.  
  
"Kagome, we talked about this last night. You know I have to face him. I have to fight."  
  
"I know Inu but... Can't I be selfish just this once? I don't want to loose you..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She's all out crying now. I run my hand through her hair and kiss her neck and shoulder lightly, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Please don't leave me." She whispers desperately into my neck.  
  
I don't want to leave her. I don't even want to get out of this bed much less do I want to walk away from her and meet my almost certain death. Naraku is my past and Kagome my future. I have to resolve my past before I can start a future.  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I love you more than anything. But if I don't settle this, if I don't finish what was started in my past, I won't have a future. Please understand, I'm not doing this for the jewel or Kikyo or revenge. Not anymore. I'm doing this because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I don't stop Naraku now, there will be no future for anyone. Not for Miroku or Sango, Kirara or Shippou, and not for us or our pups."  
  
Kagome lifts herself up a bit to look in my eyes.  
  
"Pups?"  
  
I smile at her as I wipe the tears from her cheek with my thumb.  
  
"Yeah, pups. I was thinking a boy and a girl. A strong boy like me and beautiful little girl just like her mother."  
  
Sniffle "Will they have your strength?"  
  
"And your gentleness."  
  
"Your courage?"  
  
"With your grace."  
  
"And your kawaii ears?"  
  
I chuckle and kiss her on the nose.  
  
"Only if one of them gets your smile, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I wrap my arms around her and roll so that she's under me. It's my turn to blush when I see the mischievous smile Kagome is giving me about our positions.  
  
And she's always calling Miroku a pervert.  
  
Ah well, might as well take advantage of the opportunity.  
  
I lean down and capture her lips with my own, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. Kagome responds by holding my face in-between her hands and adding her own pressure to the kiss.  
  
After a few moments I break away from heaven and come back to earth, pulling away from the kiss and leaning my forehead against hers to stare into her eyes.  
  
"You have about another hour before the others wake up. Try to get some sleep, ok?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise only if you do too."  
  
I smile and sit up, getting off of her.  
  
"Ok, I promise too."  
  
I stand and turn to walk away before turning back around and kissing her again.  
  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, and I love you, do you know that?"  
  
"I'm still trying to believe my luck."  
  
I kiss her one last time before standing up and walking out of the hut.  
  
..................  
  
So what do you guys think? The next chapters will be in Kagome's POV. Now if I could only think of how to write the next chapter for my other story....


	3. How Do I Explain It To Her?

> Chapter 3: How Do I Explain It To Her?  
  
I sigh and breathe in the afternoon air. I love the air here. It's so much cleaner and lighter. I think this is where I want to grow old and die. In an innocent, pure place like this.  
  
I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and let my gaze lazily stray to the blue sky and clouds hovering above me. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of walking barefoot in the grass and the feeling of my robes billowing lightly in the late spring breeze as it plays with the sleeves of my shirt in passing. I'm glad InuYasha can't see me right now. He's always uncomfortable when I'm dressed in miko garb. I can't blame him, but I don't have a choice this time. My last uniform was destroyed in the battle.  
  
And what a glorious battle it was. You can still see the resulting carnage and destruction for miles in every direction. Only one of us walked away from the fight. One of Kouga's wolves will never walk again.  
  
Shippou took the least damage and therefore was elected to be the one to rush back to Kaede. To our surprise, not only did Kaede come, but also a good percentage of the villagers and a few mikos from neighboring villages. The villagers helped carry wounded back to the village and tend to those whom could not be moved without immediate medical attention first.  
  
I didn't take too much damage considering I was able to make the trip back to the village. Granted I was sporting a grip-load of lacerations and bruises from being blasted, knocked, and thrown around. Three broken ribs from colliding with trees, rocks and other people. A fractured ankle from kicking Naraku in the face when he tried to eat me. And a puncture wound in my right shoulder where one of Naraku's tentacles decided to insert itself in me.  
  
After the chaos of getting everyone back to the village and stable was over, we finally began to digest the reality of the situation we were in. Naraku has been defeated, I hold in my possession the mostly-completed jewel except for the two shards in Kouga's legs, and almost no one from our side died.  
  
By a surprising turn of event's, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru have apparently "reached an agreement." Kikyo will stay in the Western Lands and aid in the schooling and raising of Rin, and in return, has freedom to steal souls from the women in the Western Lands whenever necessary. I can't say that I'm not surprised, but I hope those two are happy together.  
  
Kouga and his wolves are being housed in the same hut they had a week ago until they are all well enough to make the journey back to their own lands.  
  
Speaking of the wolf prince, I can feel his energy signature as he walks up behind me. Wild and barely contained energy pulsating and swirling, eager to be unleashed. Just like Kouga.  
  
Kouga had had the luck of getting knocked out during the battle and as a result received minimal damage. A fractured knee, concussion paired with a two-inch laceration on his forehead, a bruised rib and a dislocated shoulder. Being the full demon he is, he healed quickly and now only retains a light limp that he'll shake in the next day or two.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing out here? You should be resting from your injuries."  
  
"I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"Then you could have just stepped out of the hut, not walked all the way up this hill, especially without telling someone first. What if you had fainted or something?"  
  
I sigh and sit down in the grass. He's starting to sound like InuYasha and it's annoying coming from him. I only need one over-protective, chivalrous male in my life, thank you.  
  
"I'm fine Kouga. I needed to get out of the village for a bit. I can't stand that much blood for long."  
  
I look out over the village and inwardly cringe as my gaze passes over Kaede's hut. Lying inside that hut was...  
  
"InuYasha and I would sit up here on this hill and overlook the village at night after really big battles. No one would bother us up here and we could talk and clear our minds."  
  
I don't know why I was telling Kouga this. I guess I just needed to say InuYasha's name out loud again. I've been avoiding it this whole week, since we got back from the battle. It was like I was afraid it would break or that it would mean I was giving up hope.  
  
"Kagome... I need to ask you something, but... I don't want you to be mad at me."  
  
I turn and face him, he opts to stare at his hands, fiddling with a piece of grass between his fingers.  
  
"What is it Kouga-kun?"  
  
"Have... did.... Um ....Has Dog Breath... uh... Has he... touched you... intimately?"  
  
That's a shocker. I swallow nervously and can feel the blush heating my cheeks.  
  
"No... Inu and I never... uh... why do you ask?"  
  
"The day of the battle, I could smell him on you. I mean, you sometimes carry his scent since you spend so much time with him, but it was... stronger than usual... like he'd been... close to you..."  
  
Oh boy, talk about embarrassing. I guess I've been nice to Kouga too long. InuYasha's right. He'll never get a clue if I don't lay it out straight. I just never wanted to hurt him. He's a good friend. But if InuYasha could risk everything to clear the past and present for our future, I can too. Ah well, I guess it's now or never.  
  
I clear my throat and turn to face Kouga, but before I can even open my mouth, he turns to me and grabs my hand.  
  
"Kagome... You know how I feel. I've staked my claim on you. Why do you insist on refusing to come back to the Northern Lands with me? You're just leading that mutt on to think that you have feelings for him. I know you're just taking pity on him and trying not to hurt his feelings, but he's a dirty half-breed. He's not worth your time. Come back to the pack with me and become my mate."  
  
Oh my. I didn't think it had gotten this bad. InuYasha tried to warn me, but I never listened to him. Poor Kouga has it all backwards. I was flattered that he would keep coming back for me, trying to whisk me away like some fairytale prince. I never thought he seriously thought that I returned his feelings.  
  
"Kouga-kun... Kouga..."  
  
I take a breath and look him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, that I didn't tell you earlier but... I don't love you, not in the way you think I do. I care about you, you're a good friend Kouga...."  
  
"Friend? Just a friend?"  
  
There was no mistaking the hurt in his voice or his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I lead you on for so long, I should have told you how I felt in the beginning. Would you please forgive me? I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry too Kagome. I knew you loved him. I could see it from the beginning. But you never admitted it, so I kept convincing myself that there was hope, even though deep down I knew all along who you would choose."  
  
Kouga lets go of my hand and drags a claw across both his shins, unearthing the jewel shards that lay just beneath the surface of his skin. Removing the shards, he places them in my hand and closes my fingers around them.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I smile at him, knowing that these were the last connection he had with me. Giving them to me was a sign of resignation. He was throwing in the towel and forfeiting his claim on me to InuYasha.  
  
"No, thank you, for being a good friend."  
  
He stands up and brushes himself off, turning to leave.  
  
"You know Kouga, Ayame is a good woman, and she loves you."  
  
"Yeah, she is isn't she. Oh that reminds me, Kaede wants to speak with you."  
  
With that he walks away, back to the village, probably back to his wolves.  
  
After a moment, I stand and follow suit.  
  
...................  
  
I find Kaede in her hut, leaning against the wall and fanning herself. She looks exhausted. I know she's been running around all morning, heading the care and healing of those still hurting.  
  
"Kaede-sama. You shouldn't push yourself so. Come, rest for a moment."  
  
I lead her to the porch and take a seat next to her.  
  
"Oh child, I am fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be."  
  
"What was it you wanted to speak with me about Kaede-sama?"  
  
"Miroku and Sango are healing quickly. They awoke this morning and are now able to sit up and eat on their own. They are still weak though and will still be bed-ridden for another week or so."  
  
"I'm glad Kaede-sama. I will go in and look in on them soon."  
  
"They should be sleeping now, so it is probably best if you do not disturb them until the morning. Kagome child, we have run out of bandages. I was wondering if you would be willing to go back to your time and get some more for us. It would take some time to make new ones of our own and the ones from your time are stronger..."  
  
"Kaede-sama, I told you that I won't leave until..."  
  
"There has been no change my child. And I do not expect there to be anytime soon. Please Kagome, I would not ask you if we did not need it. Besides, you should take a break from all of this. See your family."  
  
"Well I do need to talk to my mother about something..."  
  
"Then go child. Stay the night and get some rest. Everything here can wait until your return in the morning."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go my dear, you need it. Do not force me to ban your entrance into the room again. I will if need be."  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go. But I will be back first thing in the morning."  
  
"Good, good. Now off with you."  
  
.................  
  
Kaede says that I'm healing so fast because my own miko powers are aiding is speeding up the process. But getting in and out of the well is still difficult. I'm still sporting a knarly wound on my shoulder. I mean, it has already closed and is healing well, but it still hurts like a mother when stretched too much.  
  
I enter the house through the kitchen door and smile at the site before me.  
  
Mom has her back to me and is stirring something in a pot over the stove. Whatever it is, it smells amazing. Souta is at the table with his head down, apparently working on some homework. I can hear Grandpa down the hall in the study. Sounds like he's practicing some new incantations.  
  
Mom turns away from the stove and is about to walk towards Souta when she catches sight of me out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh Kagome dear, you're home."  
  
Souta looks up from the table and his eyes light up when they meet my own.  
  
"Oniichan!"  
  
He jumps out of his chair and propels his body into mine. Since when does his head reach my shoulder?  
  
Speaking of shoulder, I push away from Souta and cringe in pain.  
  
"Careful little brother."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
"Kagome dear, are you hurt?"  
  
Mom switches into nurturing slash doctor mode and rushes to me, beginning to check me over.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Mom I'm ok. Well, I'm healing at least."  
  
I loosen my robes a little and show then the five stitches just below my collarbone. I was lucky Naraku hadn't punctured my lung. Souta "ooh"s and "ahh"s where as Mom gasps.  
  
"Did you and InuYasha fight more bad guys? Is InuYasha coming to visit?"  
  
I can't hide the look of pain that flitters across my face. They probably just think it's from the injury. To add to the ploy, I slowly lower myself onto one of the chairs from the kitchen table.  
  
"Uh... not this time Souta."  
  
"Oh ok. Hey Mom, I'm done with my homework, can I go play some video games?"  
  
"Sure honey, dinner will be in about half an hour, ok?"  
  
I can't help but smile as Souta gives a small jump of excitement before rushing from the room. It's comforting to know that even though he's getting a bit taller, he's still my little brother.  
  
Mom pats my left shoulder gently before turning back to the stove and her dinner preparations there.  
  
"So how long are you staying this time dear?"  
  
"Just the night. I'm leaving in the morning. I'm gonna go change, then I have to go to the store and buy a few things that are needed back in the past, and then I'm going to take a shower. Mom, I need to discuss something with you, can we talk after dinner?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart. Is everything ok?"  
  
I sigh as I stand and walk towards the door leading to the front room.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
.........................  
  
I turn on the water in the shower and begin to disrobe. I cringe as I pull my shirt over my head. Eyeing the wound on my shoulder in the mirror, I lightly trace my fingers over it. I remember the look on Naraku's face as my arrow pierced his shoulder, just as his tentacle pierced mine.  
  
I've never before seen InuYasha so crazed outside of going full youkai before. The pure terror on his face as his eyes met mine. He rushed straight at Naraku, sending off one Kaze No Kizu after another....  
  
Shaking it off, I step into the shower and let the water fall on me.  
  
I haven't let myself be alone like this before now. Not really alone, where I know no one will interrupt me, where I can come face to face with my emotions and thoughts. I've been too afraid. Afraid that I'll break down and cry and that I won't be able to stop crying. I have to be strong. Everyone needs me to be strong, especially InuYasha. He's always saying that a miko is supposed to be strong and courageous and a rock for others to stand on.  
  
It was InuYasha's strength that saved my life. He was the one how actually defeated Naraku in the end. He won the battle. Even if he doesn't know what he did and can't celebrate the victory with us.  
  
Not that anyone has celebrated yet. It's a little hard to be cheerful when your loved ones and comrades are lying on the bed next to you, dying.  
  
Or are already dead.  
  
I can feel myself breaking so I shut off the water. I have already finished and was just standing in the water anyway.  
  
I pull on my terrycloth bathrobe and wrap my hair in a towel before exiting the bathroom and proceeding down the hall to my bedroom. As I enter, I find that Mom is already here, waiting for me on my bed.  
  
I join her on the bed in silence and stare at my hands.  
  
"Souta's asleep and Grandpa is downstairs watching his shows. What did you want to talk about dear?"  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
I can feel the pain and sadness rise in my throat like bile. I swallow it back down and fight to regain my composure.  
  
Control, I must stay in control.  
  
Mom watches me as I fight the turmoil inside me.  
  
"How about you start by telling me how you got that nasty cut on your shoulder?"  
  
So I did. Starting from fifty years ago when this whole mess started till the battle a week ago. As I begin to tell her about the gruesome war we waged, I could feel my control slip and the hot tears that began to stream down my face.  
  
"I'm scared Mama. I don't know what to do. I feel so alone. I love him Mama, I love him so much."  
  
I'm all out sobbing now. I turn and collapse on the bed, my head falling into my mother's lap. She gently strokes my hair and back as she tries to soothe me.  
  
"I'm so scared. I couldn't stand it. When they brought him back to the village, I refused to leave his side. I couldn't stand to be away from him. Kaede had some of the men from the village pull me from the room. He looked so still and vulnerable. And his blood... his blood was everywhere. Kaede banned me from the room and said that I wasn't allowed to enter it again until I had composed myself and had regained some reasoning."  
  
"Kaede sounds like a strong, wise woman."  
  
"She is. She's head of the whole village."  
  
I got my sobbing under control, but I was still lightly crying. I have been bottling up a lot of emotions and stress this last week that were now coming to the surface.  
  
I look up into my mother's eyes and ask her the question that I have been too afraid to admit.  
  
"What if he doesn't wake up?"  
  
Mom gathers me into her arms while gently "shushing" me.  
  
"No, no honey. He's going to wake up. He's going to be fine."  
  
"How do you know? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because dear."  
  
She takes my chin in her hand and looks into my eyes with a motherly "knowing" look.  
  
"Because I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I know that neither of you will let the other go without a fight. Besides, InuYasha is a strong boy. He'll wake up soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes rushing in here tomorrow morning demanding that you go back with him, just like he always does."  
  
I clear my throat and stare into my lap, trying to find the courage for what I'm about to say.  
  
"Okasan..."  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I... I love InuYasha and.... I ... I want to marry him... and... and stay in the Feudal Era with... with him and my friends there...."  
  
"What about college? And your friends in this era?"  
  
Her tone isn't harsh, just calm and questioning.  
  
"I've missed too much school these past four years to get into any good college. And my friends here... They don't really know me, not anymore. I've changed so much these past four years that they've become, at best, acquaintances. As much as that saddens me, it's the truth."  
  
"And your family?"  
  
"Oh Okasan, I could never leave you for good. Of course I'll come visit. Besides, our children will need to know their grandmother."  
  
"If it's my permission you're asking for Kagome, you're nineteen, you don't need it anymore. If it's my blessing, I give it one hundred percent."  
  
I smile and give my mom a hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you Mom, for everything."  
  
"You're welcome dear. Now get some rest."  
  
"Hai, Okasan."  
  
I crawl under the covers and my mother turns out the light before shutting the door behind her.  
  
.....................  
  
Ok, honestly. How many of you thought I had killed off Inu? I really want to know so when you review with your opinions about this chapter, lemme know.  
  
I have one more chapter in mind for this story and then it's over. I don't want to hear any crying or anything. I told you all in the beginning it was going to be a short story.


	4. How Do I Find Her?

> How Do I Find Her?  
  
I don't think there is any way that I could possibly fathom how to accurately describe the pain to you. And I'm not talking about what Naraku did to me, or what I did to myself for that matter.  
  
I'm talking about seeing Naraku's tentacle pierce straight into Kagome's shoulder. I couldn't breathe, my entire body physically vibrated with pain, I felt like I was going to be sick, My vision blurred... The rest I probably just can't remember. Anger, pain, sadness, insanity all flowed through me as I did the only thing I felt that my body could do. I let out the most maddening scream I've ever let out in my life, and I charged, straight for Naraku's heart.  
  
I let off one Kaze No Kizu after another. Careful not to let off an attack too big that it would endanger Kagome. And I kept moving kept swinging until the darkness of unconsciousness consumed me.  
  
But no, wait!  
  
I can't give in. I must fight this fog, this dream. I have to get back to the battle, back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I'm shocked back into consciousness and greeted with pain. I have to admit though; it's not as bad as I thought it would be, even though it still hurts like hell.  
  
I crack my eyes open and am greeted with... with... What the hell, a ceiling?  
  
I intake a breath through my nose and smell herbs, ointments, and dried meat and vegetables. Kaede's place. I can also smell the Taiji, Monk and kitsune. Where's Kagome?  
  
Right then, the old bat enters my vision as she leans over me. She must have heard my initial outburst and came to check on me.  
  
"InuYasha, are you awake?"  
  
"I'm looking at you, aren't I, Baba?"  
  
"And back in good humor I see as well. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, InuYasha is awake!"  
  
Why wasn't Kagome's name included in that list?  
  
I sit up and take in my surroundings. On beds on the opposite side of the room are Miroku and Sango. Shippou is sitting on Miroku's lap and Kirara on Sango's. But there's no sign of Kagome. It's then that I realize I'm lying on her bed.  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome?"  
  
"InuYasha, lay back down. You are not well yet and need your rest."  
  
"Can it Baba. You know I'm fine, where is Kagome?"  
  
"Good news InuYasha," Miroku calls to me from across the room, "We defeated Naraku, well, you did actually. Congratulations, the Shikon No Tama is complete."  
  
"Damnit, won't anyone answer me?!"  
  
Why won't they tell me?! Is something wrong? Is Kagome... did she...  
  
I throw the covers off and get out of the bed, stomping towards the door. I falter a little and lean against the doorframe to gather my bearings.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
Sango calls to me from across the room.  
  
I stand upright again and turn to glare at them.  
  
"I said I'm fine. Now, tell me where the hell my woman is, now! Before I decide it more efficient to rip the information out of you!"  
  
Sango and Miroku stare at each other, eyes wide and mouths open.  
  
"Did...did you just call..."  
  
"She's fine InuYasha, calm down. She's in her time, she should be back today."  
  
I can physically feel myself relax. For one, it doesn't hurt to breathe now and my throat doesn't feel like Sesshoumaru has a hold of me anymore.  
  
Kagome's safe and alive.  
  
I check the sun outside as an idea forms in my mind.  
  
Yes I do get a good one occasionally.  
  
...  
  
Shut up...  
  
I walk back over to Kagome's bed and pile her blankets and pillows onto it along with her backpack. Lifting it, items and all, I make my way out of the hut and into the forest.  
  
As I leave, I catch Sango's remark.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?"  
  
........................  
  
God she's beautiful. I could spend the rest of my life just watching her. Have I mentioned yet that I love everything about her? Well I do. I love the way her raven-black locks and her soft, pale turned lightly tan from four years of traveling skin contrast amazingly. The dark seductive lashes that hide her sparkling blue eyes. Her sensuous full rosy-tan lips. Her every line and curve, from her smooth shoulders down to her gentle hands and noble feet.  
  
I smile as I watch her go through her wake up routine.  
  
She frowns, and rubs her eyes, groaning at the light, before stretching, yawning and finally opening her eyes to greet the day.  
  
I watch the emotions that play across her face as she takes in her surroundings. Surprise, nervousness, curiosity and joy.  
  
After stealing the things that she had left in Kaede's hut, I had gone through the well where Kagome was still peacefully sleeping in her room.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
The small breathy word escapes her lips.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
I grin as I see her jump in surprise before whipping her head around.  
  
"Oh my goodness..."  
  
Reasons why I love Kagome number five thousand six hundred and seventy two: Her eyes. They're a window into her soul mesmerizing me every time I look into them.  
  
The emotions playing through them right now fill me with love and joy overflowing. Surprise, relief, love, joy, astonishment, love and love.  
  
Tears that fill her eyes begin to fall down her cheeks as she launches herself at me, tackling me into the pillows. She wraps her arms around me and cries into my chest, soaking my shirt.  
  
Not really knowing what to do, I settle for wrapping my arms around her and gently running my fingers through her hair. I have to admit though, I would probably end up doing this to her anyway, even if she wasn't crying.  
  
After a moment, she lifts her head and looks at me, relief still evidently shining in her eyes. Then to my delight, she begins to rain kisses over my face and neck while her mouth murmurs against my skin.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe you're awake. Thank god you're awake! I was so scared. I can't believe you're here. I must be dreaming...."  
  
Laughing, I capture her face between my hands gently and look her in the eyes.  
  
"You're not dreaming, I'm really here."  
  
"I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"Heh, no."  
  
"Then.... Where are we? How did I get here?"  
  
"Well you're here because I went back to your time and brought you here, which I'm hoping you don't mind, and currently we're deep in my forest."  
  
"Your forest? I've never seen this place before..."  
  
Kagome lays her head on my chest, still eyeing the scenery as she listens to my explanation.  
  
"I found this place back when I was a pup. It's somewhere where I knew no one would be able to find me and that I'd be safe. Kikyo didn't even know about this place."  
  
"This is a good sized clearing, how is it that no one else has found it?"  
  
"There's an eighty foot wall of thornbush surrounding this place. Only small animals can fit through and only birds bother to fly over."  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
"Treetops, I jumped over the wall."  
  
Kagome falls silent for a moment, obviously in thought. I hope she's not mad that I brought her back from her time. She usually gets angry and I didn't exactly ask....  
  
"Inu..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Thank you... for sharing this with me. I know you don't like to talk about your past so... this means a lot to me."  
  
"Feh, of course. You're supposed to share everything with your mate."  
  
Ah shit, did I just say that? I know Kagome loves me but.... She's not exactly my mate yet. We haven't done that. I'm not even sure she would want to do that with me...  
  
"Mate?"  
  
Damnit, why did I have to open my huge ramen hole?!  
  
"Uh... well... um... if... if you want to... I mean... uh.... I want to but if... I mean I love you... um...shit..."  
  
Two hundred yen! That's right folks, step right up and for just two hundred yen you can see the amazing babbling idiot...  
  
I can feel the crimson blush flaming up my neck all the way to my hairline. I can't believe I just suggested THAT to Kagome! Not daring to face her, I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the slap or "sit" or "hentai" accusations. What actually came caught me completely off guard.  
  
Kagome gently taking my face in her hands and pressing her lip to mine in a sweet, soft, warm kiss.  
  
"Inu, I would love nothing more than to be your mate."  
  
My eyes shot open and I stare at her as if she just told me that Sango bent over in front of Miroku and the lecher DIDN'T grab her butt. I swear my heart has just grown legs and decided that it wanted to try and beat the wind in a footrace.  
  
"Kagome... I... uh... really?"  
  
A fiery blush colors her cheeks as she stares at my chest and nods her head.  
  
Kagome yelps in surprise as I flip us over so that I'm on top and begin to kiss her with everything in me. Licking her bottom lip, I beg for entrance and she readily gives it. Slipping my tongue inside her mouth, I taste her in a whole new way. I pull away from her lips and begin working down her neck to her shoulder and collarbone. I can hear her heartbeat and breathing increase as I work my way down. The bathrobe she's wearing comes loose and I get a nice view of smooth skin from neck to diaphragm. I can't help but pause and gaze at the beautiful, perfect, pure woman beneath me...  
  
Pure...  
  
Kagome and I both groan in disappointment as I pull away. Damn I don't want to pull away... But I have to make sure Kagome knows what she's agreeing to.  
  
"Kag..."  
  
I clear my throat and try again.  
  
"Kagome. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, what about your family and friends? What about school? Do you even know what it means to be a youkai's mate?"  
  
"Inu, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I'm done with highschool and college doesn't matter now. My friends are here. Sango Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, I love you all and trust you with my life. I can always go back and visit my family, besides, it's customary for a woman to move away from home when she marries, and you know that. And as far as being a youkai's mate, all I know is that it means forever, that's all I care about. If there's anything else I need to know, I'm sure you'll tell me."  
  
It was taking all my self-control not to just take her and ravish her. I had to explain it to her.  
  
"Kagome... to be my mate, you have to... we have to... um. I have to...take you... your innocence... your purity."  
  
"Inu."  
  
Her soft voice calls my gaze back to her eyes. The love and sincerity I see there gives me the courage to not run off with my proverbial tail between my legs. I'm not sure when she started calling me by that nickname. I think it was a month or two ago. I've noticed that she only uses it when we're alone.  
  
"I've waited my whole life to find the man that loves me as much as I do him. I've found you Inu, I'm ready."  
  
Capturing her lips with mine, heaven and earth collide as I dive into pleasure unknown.  
  
..........................  
  
I hope you guys have enjoyed this because, guess what... It's not over! Muahahaha! There's still one chapter to go. I have a few things to tie up and then it's over for good, I promise. Then it is back to The Truth Shall Set You Free. I'm hoping to make that story a little lighter than this one. Anyway, tune in again in another couple of days for the end.  
  
Oh, by the way, thank you all for your reviews. Most of them cracked me up, but all of them were very encouraging. I appreciate you taking the time to consider my work and respond with you thoughts.


	5. How Do I Share Her?

> All of you who have reviewed in these past chapters have been amazing and very encouraging. This is the last chapter of Whispered Confessions. I hope you've enjoyed this journey through the world that is my creative psyche as much as I have.  
  
WARNING: There's nudieness in this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with adult situations and/or suggestive humor and comments, then you shouldn't be reading or watching anything by Rumiko Takahashi in the first place! And to rest your minds, no this is not a lemon... jeez, perverts....  
  
And now, without further ado, the last chapter....  
  
Chapter 5: How Do I Share Her?  
  
Oh my god....  
  
That's pretty much all I can muster up to explain how I feel right now. Or, more pointedly, how I felt an hour ago. Today is definitely the best day of my life. I awoke this morning in a private paradise, my shoulder feels better than it has all week, InuYasha's awake and well, I just woke up from the greatest nap ever, and an hour ago Inu and I consummated our... well... the youkai equivalent of a marriage.  
  
I let out a contented sigh as I roll over onto the spot Inu had been earlier. I can smell him on the pillow and sheets.  
  
A blush alights my face and a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I remember the sight of my lover lying next to me. His bare chest heaving from exertion, lips slightly parted and swollen from passionate kisses, his eyes closed in the pleasure of after glow, and a light sweat glistening on his brow.  
  
Speaking of my mate, where'd he go?  
  
Sitting up I search the clearing. My eyes roam over the green field our bed is lying in, the tall trees that surround us, the hot spring to my right and the small creek to my left.  
  
Y'know, one moment he's snoozing next to me, the next he's disappeared....  
  
Ah there he is.  
  
Standing a few feet away from me near the edge of the creek, his back turned to me, my eyes finally fall on him. I sit quietly, content to just watch him.  
  
His hair fluttering lightly in the late spring breeze, he looks completely natural and at peace, just standing in the middle of the forest. Even if he's completely naked, he just looks... right.  
  
... Not to mention damn sexy.  
  
I rise from the bed and walk towards him at a lazy pace. It vaguely registers in the back of my mind that I too am completely naked. Ah well, no one can spy on us here and Inu's already seen it all.  
  
Coming up behind him, I wrap my arms around his middle and press myself against him, my cheek resting against his shoulder blade. I close my eyes and breathe in his presence.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He covers my hands with his much larger, rough ones and chuckles lightly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"Feh, I'm fine. Besides, nothing does a body good like a little exercise."  
  
He turns around in my arms and gives me a sly grin.  
  
I lower my gaze from the suggestive look in his eyes, but can't deny the blush that creeps up my face at his comment.  
  
It amazes me how "familiar" we are. This is InuYasha! Shouldn't I be nervous or shy or feel awkward or something?  
  
Looking up into his eyes again and seeing the genuine love and gentleness there, I realize that no, this shouldn't be awkward.  
  
This is InuYasha. The man I fell in love with and who loves me back just the same. I've known him for over four years now, and after this morning, I'm as familiar with him as I'm ever going to get.  
  
"So, what were you thinking about?"  
  
He sighs and takes my face between his hands, staring into my eyes. The love I see there is breathtaking.  
  
"My life. Everything I've been through and how lucky I am."  
  
He runs clawed fingers through my hair, brushing it back over my shoulder and tucking it behind my ears.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Captured by his steady gaze, I can feel my knees go weak and my heart skip a beat. Is it possible to feel like you could die and be reborn at the same time? Or how about wanting to soar the skies while never wanting to leave this spot on earth?  
  
"When... when you look at me like that... I get an idea...."  
  
He leans down with a soft smile and presses his lips to mine in a simple kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. I could get used to this...  
  
Suddenly, I pull away and utter an "oh" as a thought strikes me.  
  
"What, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just remember that I promised Kaede I'd return this morning with new bandages. That's why I left in the first place. I hope they're not worried."  
  
"Oh you're right. I mean I did threaten them into telling me where you went, then stole your things and ran away without saying anything to them..."  
  
"Inu!"  
  
I whap him lightly on the arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
He gives me a sheepish grin while raising his hands in defense.  
  
I move closer to him, pressing myself up against his chest, my hands on his shoulders as I look up at him with the best "puppy dog" eyes I can muster.  
  
"Inu, I have to go back..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I promise it will only be for a little bit. I have to get the bandages, and get some real clothes. It won't take me long at all I promise."  
  
He sighs, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck.  
  
I can't help but let out a squeal of surprise when he jumps into the air, with me still in his arms, and lands on the bed with me pinned under him. I'm still naked by the way! My squeal turns into giggles as he begins to tickle me and trail kisses along my neck and shoulders. After a few minutes he stops, resting on top of me.  
  
"That was... random... and unexpected."  
  
"I don't want to let you go. I don't want to share you with anyone. Can't we stay here forever, build a home and family in this safe place?"  
  
Ok so call me a sap, but he was totally pulling on my heartstrings this time.  
  
"Inu, I am all for building a home and raising a family right here. But I'm afraid you are going to have to share me. Shippou needs his mother, Kaede is still teaching me how to be a miko, and you know how much I love my alone time with Sango."  
  
Inu heaves a sigh and lifts his face from my neck.  
  
"Alright, but do you really have to go back to your time?"  
  
Sometimes his little kid act is adorable; sometimes it's annoying. Thankfully this is one of those times where it's cute.  
  
"You're cute when you're selfish..."  
  
He flashes me a smug grin.  
  
"...Sometimes..."  
  
................................  
  
I finally convince InuYasha to take me back to my time with a promise of ramen and personal R and R when we got alone again.  
  
We arrive at "Base of Operations" and I'm pleased to see that Miroku and Sango are up and moving, even if just inside the hut.  
  
After a few moments, we all get underway with explanations of my late return, InuYasha's impromptu departure, and why Miroku and Sango are sitting so close together.  
  
Sango takes the pot of lunchtime stew Kaede hands her while Shippou bounces over to my lap with the bowls and spoons.  
  
"So you guys finally decided to come clean with each other?"  
  
She has a teasing glimmer in her eye as she looks up at me from serving the stew.  
  
"Yes, if you want to put it that way."  
  
I don't miss the look Miroku gives her when she passes him a bowl, nor do I miss the light blush that soon follows on her cheeks.  
  
"What about you two? What have we missed?"  
  
"Well to be honest, A while back I promised Miroku that I'd bare him a child if he survived. Now it's time to pay up."  
  
InuYasha almost chokes on his lunch.  
  
"You're marrying the lecherous monk?! How did he convince you that was a good idea?"  
  
"Honestly InuYasha. She simply couldn't hold out any longer against my charming ways and conceded to the inevitable."  
  
InuYasha blinks at him as if he has just spoken in English.  
  
"What he means InuYasha, is that I was finally honest with myself and realized that I had fallen for his sorry ass. No matter how I tried to fight it."  
  
I can't help but giggle as InuYasha nods, seeming to accept Sango's explanation over Miroku's.  
  
"Hey, where's my pansy half brother? I figured he'd have confronted me by now, spewing some nonsense about me giving him my sword, or something else as ridiculous."  
  
"He and Kikyo left this morning to head back to the Western Lands."  
  
Sango passes me another origuri.  
  
"What?! Why is Kikyo traveling with him?"  
  
I pour Miroku another cup of tea.  
  
"Apparently the undead miko and the Lord of the Western Lands have come to an arrangement. He gives her free roam of the souls in his lands and in return she plays governess for the young Rin."  
  
Inu seems to ponder over this for a moment or two before answering. I am half-afraid he'll be angry. Or worse, jealous...  
  
"Well I hope the two cold-hearted tightwads are happy together. And god help Rin if those two are the ones in charge of her upbringing and well- being."  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Inu wraps a casual arm around me before he continues on with his lunch. I smile at him as I continue with my own meal, silently pondering the events that have transpired in my life over the last four or so years.  
  
Looking around the small room, I take into consideration those that are here with me. My family, my friends, my teachers, those I love, those that I trust with my life, and those that have trusted me with theirs.  
  
Sometimes I think that it was all a dream. That I'm going to wake up soon and still be the clumsy, self-conscious, weak little junior higher I was all those years ago.  
  
But it was real, I really did fall into a well and travel in back in time five hundred years to get caught up in a whirlwind adventure with danger, mystery, friends, enemies and true love.  
  
Taking Inu's hand in mine, I gaze up into his amazing amber eyes. He, long since finished with his lunch, returns my gaze with a gentle, loving one of his own.  
  
I realize that after all of that we have been through and come up against, telling him how I really feel was the hardest challenge I had to face.  
  
I also realize that our little whispered confessions are just the beginning to the rest of our lives.  
  
.....................  
  
Wow I didn't think this chapter was going to be so hard to write. But hard or not, it's done and the story is over. That's right, it's over, no more.  
  
It's now time to get back to my other story, The Truth Shall Set You Free.  
  
Please, if you have the time, patience and heart to do so, review and tell me what you thought of this story, the ending, and what your favorite part was.  
  
Until next time, thank you so much for taking the time to read my work.  
  
Love, Kirro.


End file.
